This invention relates generally to a device for displaying footwear, and, more specifically, to such a device which suspends and constrains movement of a pair of shoes, and prominently indicates the trademark, style, size, price and/or other information, for display in retail stores.
Shoe hangers used for display purposes are generally known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,962, issued on Apr. 25, 1989 to Arias, discloses a shoe display and storage hanger which is used to display shoes in retail stores. The shoe hanger comprises a vertical, elongated, flat central member, which terminates at its upper end with a hook for suspension of the device, and at its lower end with a U-shaped member, which includes two tongue members, extending upwardly and onto which the shoes are fitted. Information regarding the shoes, including the style, price and/or other characteristics, may be indicated on a label support area along the central portion of the vertical, elongated, flat central member. A tab above the hook may indicate the size of the shoe. Importantly, the tongue members are planar and do not effectively constrain movement, rotational or otherwise, of the shoes fitted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,553, issued on Feb. 1, 1994 to Ibled, discloses a shoe holder which is also used to display shoes in retail stores, especially supermarkets. The shoe holder comprises a vertical central rod, which terminates at its upper end with a hook for suspension of the device, and at its lower end with a label support area and two support elements onto which the shoes are fitted. The label support area, which is located at the bottom of the device, can be used to indicate the style, price and/or other characteristics of the shoes. The support elements include planar loops and do not effectively constrain movement, rotational or otherwise, of the shoes displayed thereon.
One problem associated with the shoe hangers taught by Arias and Ibled is that the label support areas are located near the middle or bottom of the devices, respectively, such that information regarding the trademark, style, price and/or other information about the shoes cannot be prominently displayed.
Another problem associated with the shoe hangers disclosed in Arias and Ibled is that the support elements onto which the shoes are fitted are generally planar, and do not effectively constrain movement of the shoes fitted thereon, which can be important for effective presentation purposes.